And the Tears Began to Fall
by Melinda Penn
Summary: Throughout life everybody has there ups and downs, well meet Matthew, Heracles, and Francis who are on a low with not really anybody to talk with, and with the chaos of life baring down on them, are brought together. PruCan GreecexJapan FrUK SUMMARY FAILS
1. Life Sucks

**Okay, well this is my attempt at a fanfiction for several of the pairings I like, so yah. Please read and enjoy.**

**Warning: this is not a one shot; though not yet really, later on shonen-ai, don't like, don't read, don't flame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I wish I did though, Greece x Japan and Prussia x Canada would SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO be canon…**

**Oh yah… its AU.**

"Not really…" the boy muttered brushing his hair out of his eyes.

He had no blush on his face, no fidgety nervous movements, but nothing excessively outgoing about him in the light heat. He was quiet, that was one the few defining factors about him, but more and more people were being quiet now-a-days, and so it was normal. He wasn't interested in much, why should he be? There were few things he wanted to talk about, few people he actually wanted to talk to.

"Why won't you just say yes?" the man in front of the boy asked. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed once again, though nobody would've noticed, everybody would've just thought he was being his normal spacey, quiet self. "No, that's all you need to know," the boy said quietly, darkly, glaring at the male.

The man nodded slowly, a sadness in his eyes that almost made the boy say yea in hope of stopping the pain but just started at his feet as his questioner walked away. And then he stopped, and whispered, "Why? Is it… is it because you aren't, aren't…"

"No… that has nothing to with it, because, well, I am. Sadiq, I… it's complicated," the boy replied.

And Sadiq left, leaving the boy to fall to his knees and gasped, in everything but tears. "Sadiq," he whispered, "I loved you, but you never loved me, I got over you. You're, you're like my brother now, please don't make this more complicated than it has to be."

And the tears began to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was pretty much invisible to the world, nobody ever noticed him, and he was fine with that, He didn't like being the center of attention, but he didn't like being invisible either. He was always mistaken for-

"Hey Alfred, wait up!"

-his brother.

"Ummm… sorry, I'm not Alfred; that's my brother," he said quietly, shyly, staring at his feet, blushing, nervous, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize… so, who are you then?" he was asked.

"Me?" he mumbled," "I'm Matthew, Alfred's twin brother." The man nodded to Matthew, though he still looked confused.

Waving, the man left and hissed to himself, "Since when has Alfred had a brother, let alone a twin brother?" Matthew sighed, somewhat exasperated with the man, probably a friend of Alfred's.

"Why? Why am I so invisible, why does nobody ever notice me?" Matthew asked nobody before slinking off to some corner where he could sulk, in plain sight, and still nobody would ever even notice him.

And the tears began to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nobody ever understood how much it hurt him, to see the one he loved in the arms of someone else. He bit his thumb, head between his knees, wedged between the couch and the wall, facing the corner. "You wouldn't understand, I mean, you're not…" he mumbled. "Mon Dieu, ça fait si mal!"

"You know I don't speak French, so just don't, please!" a man in the room begged him. "Francis, this is just too unawesome for you! You're my friend because you're awesome, and it would be totally unawesome to see my totally awesome self get proved wrong!"

Francis bit his lip and looked at the wall through half lidded eyes. "I understand, my friend, I am sorry for reverting to my original tongue, it was an accident," Francis murmured, zoning out in staring at corner, which seemed like the most interesting thing in the world right now. Francis was normally known for his boldness, his lack of caring of what other people thought of him, and that he molested everyone… no, practically everyone, he never molested _him_.

"Francis, please come out from back there, you've reduced me to begging, that is so unawesome, just, please Francis, come out."

And Francis came out, afraid of what his friend would do to him if he saw him in this state, nearly in tears. "Gilbert, I-" and Gilbert hugged him.

And the tears began to fall.

**Okay… so how did you like it? I knew that Prussia has an affinity for cute things and figured that if his best friend was upset then… well, I don't know… anyways, and the whole thing about Prussia not just getting France out from behind the couch was that if France was determined **_AND_** upset… then… you'd be surprised at what he can do. And the main pairing is actually PruCan… even though it started from Greece's point of view… am I the only person that thinks that Greece and Canada would/should be friends?**

**Mon Dieu, ça fait si mal - My god, it hurts so much**

**R-n-R**

**~Melinda Penn**


	2. Math and Violins

**Well… I don't know how my last chapter went; I personally liked it even if the characters were a little OOC. Constructive criticism is high liked and will be loved if I get any. *bites apple* Okay, so Canada and Prussia meet in this chapter… ooooooooooh… chaos ensues! **

**Warning: mild OOC bits… Prussia plays the violin… don't murder me please!**

**Disclaimer: Gah, it makes me even sadder every time I have to do this… I don't own Hetalia… *cries***

**Well… last time I said its AU but I never actually said what kind of AU. It's kind of high school, at least, Matthew is 16, I don't know why, whenever I write Canada in an AU he's always 16; thus high school.**

"New day, new year… new school," Matthew muttered looking out. He walked slowly through the hallways, but he wasn't noticed by anybody, not even the kids that nobody was paying attention to in the first place. He sighed and shook his head. He looked at his schedule, and the comment on it written by his councilor, who had no idea who he was until he found him in the school new students list, to drop off his violin at the Orchestra Room before first period. So he headed off, lost and confused at where he was, but he somehow ended up there.

A woman walked out of the room, and he looked at her for a moment and then she said, "Are you a new orchestra student?" Matthew bit his lip. "Just go on in then and put your instrument in my office, I'll assign you a cubby for it during fourth period. Talk to you then deary," the lady said and she began to walk away.

"Wait, umm, miss?" Matthew called after her, she turned around, she actually turned around, "I'm in the second period Advanced Violins class, not fourth period Orchestra." She blinked, then nodded, confused.

"Well then, still put it in the same place, dear, and second period I'll give you a cubby," she said, that same confused expression everyone always seemed to wear around him on her face. And she walked away, this time he didn't stop her.

He walked to the door, and slid inside, surprised to see nobody in there, everybody had always hung out in the orchestra room at his old school. "Don't think about there, Matthew," he said to himself, "this is a new school, a new start, a new beginning." He set down his violin just inside the door of the ladies office and saw her nametag, 'Mrs. Ukraine.'

And he headed off to first period just as the bell rang, and he knew he was going to be late, he had no idea where he was, or where he was going.

…

Matthew sighed as he stared at the board, in this school; he was taking double honors, though he always hated the beginning of the year since all it was was review work of the previous year. He had always been good at math anyways, so it seemed fine to space out in this class. "Hello, I am called Kiku, might I ask who you are?" Matthew looked up at the boy slightly surprised that somebody was talking to him.

"I'm Matthew, it's nice to meat you Kiku," he said to Kiku. Kiku nodded nervously before walking to the seat next to him.

"Ummm… may I sit with you Matthew-san?" he asked looking at the ground. Matthew nodded, still astonished that somebody was actually talking to him. After a moment of silence, Kiku looked at him and said, "Do you not understand the math? Is that why you aren't doing it?"

He looked at the paper in front of him, "Actually no, it makes perfect sense, it's just, that, well… it's too easy, I'll do it at home in five minutes or so." He started doodling on the paper before he felt oddly uncomfortable of the fact that somebody was staring at him… nobody ever stared at him. "Yes Kiku?"

"So then you must be here because of your ability to do math, if this is so easy for you then. And you must be really good. Your one of three tenth graders I've heard of to be accepted into this school. That's impressive," he said and then the bell rang, and Kiku got up and started to pack. Matthew bit his lip, _I'm here for violin though… _"So what do you have next then?"

"Umm, violin, actually," Matthew muttered. Kiku blinked, surprised, and then confused, that same confused look everybody always had. "I'm here for violin, I think my ability to do math just boosted me into the school… umm, Kiku?"

Kiku was staring at some kid that was sitting all by himself, he looked almost sad, actually, and Kiku looked, looked… confused? He started to walk away, and then, as if an afterthought, he glanced back at Matthew and muttered, "Goodbye, it was nice meeting you," before walking away saying under his breath, "What was his name again?"

Matthew sighed, "I really hoped this year was going to be different… I guess not." He started walking through the school trying to find his way back to the orchestra room and made it there just as the bell rang. He looked at the class, half of them were sitting there waiting for instruction with their instrument out quietly, while the other half seemed to be revolving around a talkative boy with white hair, pale skin, red eyes, and… _oh god… not here too! _Matthew scolded himself walking to the ladies office, still unnoticed by the class.

He looked into the room and she was sitting there staring at the wall, seemingly exhausted and completely zoned out, "Umm, miss?" She looked at him surprised.

"Who are you?" she said, perking up, but still confused, that same confused look everyone always had.

"The new Advance Violins student, we talked this morning, you told me to put my instrument in your office," Matthew said desperately trying to make her remember as he motioned at his instrument. She looked at it for a second then bounced out of her seat, her overly large breast nearly bouncing out of her low-cut shirt, and gasped, "That was you, I remember now, I remember. Come on in, you must introduce yourself to the class!" And she ran into the classroom grabbing his sleeve and pulling him part of the way behind out of the room too. "Class!" she called in a sing-songy voice, "we have a new student!"

And for once everybody stared at him, and for once he wanted to be invisible. And then the white haired boy got up and said, "Lucky kid, gets to be in the class the awesome me is in, which means that he must be awesome too! Hey kid, what's your name… and choose one, s or g?"

"I'm… Matthew… umm, hello… who are you… and wha- what exactly do you mean by s or g?" Matthew stuttered out, barely able to hear himself, though the kid seemed to hear him fine.

"Me? I'm the awesome Gilbert, don't make me say it too often, I'm just too awesome repetition. And s or g?" he said standing on his chair. "That stands for straight or gay." Matthew blinked.

"Excuse me?" and somebody pushed Gilbert off of his chair and he landed on the ground right in front of Matthew.

"Oh, will somebody please help Gilbert to the nurse?" The room was silent. Mrs. Ukraine looked around frantically for a moment and then pinpointed Matthew. "Matthew, you please take him to the nurse's office, oh, I hope he will be alright," she said before she ran into her office in tears to write the nurse's note.

By then Gilbert was starting to sit up and look around, and then he jumped up and yelled at the class, "Whomever pushed me, that was so unawesome!" and he stalked out of the classroom. Matthew looked at the closing door and then at Mrs. Ukraine who was just coming out of her office.

She gave the note to him then said, "Please catch up with him, will you, and see that he actually goes to the nurse!" And she ran back into her office in tears.

Matthew blinked, surprised, but none the less left the classroom and ran in front of and stopping Gilbert. "It's your nurse's note, and I'm supposed to walk you there."

"Unawesome."

**Okay… so there it was… my god, I failed miserably at writing for Kiku… like, miserably. And now, really quickly, thank you to ****ChibiKitsu**** for correcting my French… never trust translators… I don't, I just didn't have any other resource to use at the time. Or anytime unless somebody leaves a comment saying that I can use them. Any acceptances? Eh? Eh? Gah… I don't even know…**

**Okay. So nothing in this…**

**R-n-R**

**~Melinda Penn**


End file.
